Goodbye to Alice
by NingyoHimeDoll
Summary: Una songfic introspettiva dedicata al personaggio di Nagumo Kaoru. Pairing: Chikage/Kaoru, shounen ai. Lingua: ITALIANO.


_Nagumo Kaoru's POV._

* * *

><p><strong>GOODBYE TO ALICE<strong>

_Ho aperto un libro illustrato, nascondendomi nel mio letto.  
>Papà e mamma non l'hanno notato.<em>

Quand'ero molto piccolo, nella residenza della famiglia Nagumo, trovai un piccolo libro impolverato. Mi stavo nascondendo da mio "padre": evidentemente avevo fatto qualcosa che non andava. Dopotutto, qualsiasi cosa facessi non andava bene comunque: non ero una bambina.__  
><em>_Non sapevo ancora leggere, per cui mi limitavo ad osservarne le figure, nascosto negli angoli più sperduti della villa, quelli che solo i bambini possono conoscere.__  
><em>_Quando mia "madre" scoprì ciò che avevo trovato mi disse che le apparteneva, ma che potevo tenerlo se mi piaceva tanto.

_Salve, Coniglio  
>Continua a fermare quell'orologio.<em>

Con il passare del tempo ne divenni sempre più geloso: solo a me era dato ammirare quelle splendide figure.__  
><em>_Le pagine erano piene di illustrazioni, apparentemente dei ritratti dei vari membri di una famiglia, quella che avrei poi scoperto essere la famiglia Kazama; erano tutti bellissimi, ma l'ultimo… l'ultimo era semplicemente meraviglioso.

_Portami via attraverso le pagine  
>Non voglio più restare qui.<em>

Mi addormentavo sempre con il libro aperto fra le mani; forse era per questo che lo sognavo sempre.__  
><em>_La prima volta sognai di essere in una stanza completamente nera, eccetto per una figura candida avvolta in un kimono maschile. I suoi occhi erano di un giallo acceso, dolci come il miele, aspri come il limone.__  
><em>_"...Sei tu? Sei l'uomo del libro?"__  
><em>_Non rispose. Continuava a fissarmi con quello sguardo intenso e indecifrabile, mentre i capelli bianchi come la maschera cerimoniale di un kitsune accarezzavano il suo collo.__  
><em>_"...Onii-chan?"__  
><em>_A quella parola reagì voltandosi lentamente, facendo per allontanarsi.__  
><em>_"Onii-chan! Aspetta! Dimmi… dimmi il tuo nome, ti prego!"__  
><em>_La risposta fu immediata. Kazama Chikage. Ricordo chiaramente il modo in cui pronunciò quel nome… la sua voce tagliente e al contempo sensuale, la coda dell'occhio che mi fissava facendomi tremare leggermente, le corna di demone ora chiaramente visibili di profilo.__  
><em>_Quell'uomo era un mostro, e lo sapevo.__  
><em>_"Portami con te." Un sussurro, un pensiero che si materializzava in poche terribili parole; quegli occhi che mi scrutavano dentro, fino in fondo all'anima, alla ricerca della mia parte più oscura.__  
><em>_"…Sai cos'è un Oni, Kaoru?"__  
><em>_Infine una mano flessuosa che si allungava verso di me, la mia più piccola che incontrava la sua senza esitazione, un movimento elegante di membra.__  
><em>_"Lo so. Sono io, Onii-chan."__  
><em>_"Sbagliato. Siamo _noi_, Kaoru."

_Il sogno che sogno nel mio sogno: il Paese dei Fantasmi  
>Riesco a sentire quella voce<br>Il mio cuore sta battendo velocemente per l'avventura di mezzanotte  
>Dimmi come ciò finirà<br>Prima che la notte finisca._

"Come penitenza ti seguirò per l'eternità. Non ti perderò d'occhio nemmeno per un istante."__  
><em>_Il mondo in cui mi portava lui ogni notte era strano e contorto; incontravamo spesso altre persone, altri Oni come noi, figure maschili che mi accarezzavano dolcemente i capelli. Era bello farsi coccolare da quelle persone mentre Chikage parlava con loro di cose complicate, cose che non capivo, che non _volevo_ capire. Mi sentivo a casa.__  
><em>_C'era un tipo di nome Shiranui che mi prendeva in giro (o forse prendeva in giro Chikage) per il mio genere. Mi resi conto che anche in quel bel mondo, evidentemente, il mio genere risultava un problema.__  
><em>_Se solo fossi nato donna.__  
><em>_Se solo io fossi nato donna…

_Non guardarmi dolcemente per sempre.  
>Neanche il latte o lo zucchero sono più necessari.<em>

Passarono gli anni e mia "madre" mi insegnò a leggere.__  
><em>_Mi resi conto che non vi era nulla di meraviglioso o magico in quel libricino; esso parlava di orrori e tragedie, di stirpi di demoni, di battaglie, di onore e di responsabilità.

_Salve, Coniglio. Che cos'hai?  
>Sei taciturno ultimamente.<br>Attraverso le pagine, è sempre lo stesso  
>Non voglio più restare qui.<em>

Chikage, dal canto suo, smise di parlarmi. Ogni notte mi veniva a prendere nei miei sogni, come aveva promesso, ma non mi parlava più. Non badava più a me, non mi difendeva nemmeno più dalle prese in giro di Shiranui, che diceva che ormai non gli servivo più. Diceva che non gli servivo perché non avevo un utero. Che poi, alla fine, cos'era un utero? A che poteva servire? Io potevo offrirgli tutto ciò che desiderava: la famiglia presso cui vivevo, i Nagumo, erano molto ricchi.__  
><em>_Ero uno dei demoni più potenti dell'Est, un ragazzino sano e forte, anche se forse un po' ingenuo; sapevo usare la katana, conoscevo l'arte della guerra. Avrei anche potuto proteggerlo.__  
><em>_Allora perché io non gli bastavo? Perché desiderava così ardentemente una donna Oni? …Perché desiderava mia sorella Chizuru?

_Ho smesso di sognare. Non sono miserabile.  
>La voce non può più essere ricordata.<br>Il mio vestito nuovo non può essere sporcato_  
><em>Non posso più giocare insieme, perciò  
>Addio ad Alice.<em>

Nascosi il libricino nell'enorme biblioteca della villa e decisi di non riaprirlo mai più; presi con me la mia katana e fuggii di casa, con l'intento di cercare mia sorella.__  
><em>_L'avrei trovata e le avrei fatto capire cosa significava essere me. L'avrei fatta soffrire, le avrei tolto ciò che di più caro aveva.__  
><em>_Indossando abiti femminili, nascondendo la mia identità, la incontrai per caso.

_La lancetta dei secondi ha iniziato a muoversi, ha rilasciato volontà magica,  
>Ha offuscato la verità.<em>

Iniziai a rendermi inevitabilmente conto della ragione per cui Chikage desiderava lei e non me.__  
><em>_Lei era una donna, una donna vera. Lei aveva un utero. Lei poteva assicurargli una prole.__  
><em>_Con lei poteva continuare una discendenza di demoni di sangue puro, l'orgoglio degli Oni.__  
><em>_Grazie a lei avrebbe potuto instaurare un forte legame fra i demoni dell'Ovest e dell'Est.__  
><em>_Realizzai quale peso egli portava sulle sue spalle. L'onore degli Oni è sempre stata la cosa più importante per lui: aveva una sorta di adorazione per la sua stessa specie, per i demoni più potenti.__  
><em>_Era forse solo per questo che aveva deciso di tenermi compagnia durante quelle notti interminabili, in quella stanza enorme e vuota di una villa che detestavo?__  
><em>_Nonostante quei pensieri minacciassero di spezzarmi l'anima, decisi di aiutarlo a portare il peso che gravava sulle sue spalle. In fondo è a questo che servono gli uomini, non è così?__  
><em>_Mi schierai dalla parte di Yukimura Koudou che stava creando un esercito di demoni, "Rasetsu", per riportare l'onore perduto alla famiglia Yukimura, la mia famiglia originaria. Pensai che in questo modo avrei potuto rendermi utile.

_Il Paese Fantasma che era fiorito dentro di me..._

Quando Chizuru rifiutò di seguire la nostra strada e osò alzare la spada contro di me, il sangue del suo sangue, la rabbia e l'amarezza pervasero la mia mente offuscando i miei pensieri.__  
><em>_L'avrei uccisa. Se fossi stato io a consegnarla a Chikage lui mi sarebbe stato eternamente grato. Mi avrebbe guardato con gratitudine, sì, almeno questo… ma non avrei permesso che se la prendesse da solo, tagliandomi fuori dalla scena. Nagumo Kaoru… no, Yukimura Kaoru non si sarebbe mai lasciato tagliare fuori così!__  
><em>_Sì, l'avrei uccisa: era ciò che meritava.__  
><em>_Si mise di mezzo quel suo ridicolo amico, quel tipo malato di tubercolosi che avevo ingannato tempo addietro. Mi faceva quasi pena, quel misero essere. Avrei ucciso anche lui, così avrebbe smesso di soffrire. Sollevai la spada, pronto a colpire…

_Portamici ancora._  
><em>Non intendo ancora diventare grande._

Dolore.__  
><em>_Fu la prima cosa che provai quando la lama di una katana mi trafisse il petto da dietro, lacerandomi il cuore.__  
><em>_Sorpresa, poi, quando mi resi conto di essere appena stato sconfitto… io, uno dei più potenti Oni del Giappone! Da uno sconosciuto! L'idea era quasi divertente.__  
><em>_Nostalgia, quando riconobbi quella voce sensuale, quando mi voltai sotto shock per ammirare il suo volto ancora una volta. L'ultima volta.__  
><em>_"K…Kazama… Chikage…" mi aggrappai disperatamente alla lama che mi oltrepassava scrutando la sua splendida figura, ora d'aspetto un po' più umano.__  
><em>_"Dimenticare l'onore di un Oni e danneggiare il nome del clan Yukimura… è imperdonabile."__  
><em>_Così disse ed estrasse la spada dal mio corpo violentemente. Fu come se mi avesse appena rubato l'anima, il cuore, la vita; tutto in un semplice quanto orribile gesto.__  
><em>_Rovinai al suolo.__  
><em>_"Chizuru…"__  
><em>_La mia voce spezzata dal dolore. Dolore, dolore, c'era solo dolore. Dolore che fuoriusciva da me copiosamente, mimetizzato nel sangue scarlatto; dolore che mi spaccava il cuore senza alcun riguardo.__  
><em>_"Chizuru… perché? Perché mai… tu…"__  
><em>_…e non io?__  
><em>_"Kaoru…" rispose addolorata, allungando una mano impietosita.__  
><em>__Io_… pensai, mentre la sua immagine si offuscava, svanendo lentamente__  
><em>__Io quella mano… non la voglio. Non la voglio, Chizuru.___  
><em>_Fu così che morii: annegando nel dolore. Nel mio dolore, nel suo dolore, nel dolore degli Oni e nel dolore degli umani… del mondo…__  
><em>_Ma alla fine, che importava? Sembrava tutto così vano ormai. Così futile.__  
><em>_Così inutile ed ingenuo, come le guerre fra le diverse razze e popoli, ero stato.

_Gli uccelli che volano nel cielo dell'eternità...  
>Non posso far altro che ammirarli ora.<em>

In fondo dicono che anche dopo un diluvio sia visibile un arcobaleno.__  
><em>_Improvvisamente tutto mi è chiaro. Ottengo la Saggezza.__  
><em>_Ognuno ha una strada da seguire, accompagnato per mano dai suoi ideali e dalle sue passioni.__  
><em>_Anche lui deve seguire la sua strada, che si separerà sorprendentemente da quella decisa dalla sua famiglia, e morirà sotto la spada di un Oni dai tenui colori dei fiori di ciliegio.

_Il libro illustrato che mamma mi diede?_

Dopodiché anche lui mi raggiungerà all'inferno, mentre lei continuerà a vivere una lunga vita segnata dai ricordi e dalle lacrime; e quando morirà sarà il paradiso ad attenderla, con le sue gioie ed il suo splendore.__  
><em>_L'inferno sarà riservato per noi due, noi due soltanto, Chikage...__  
><em>_E allora sì, tra le fiamme del peccato, potrò urlare la mia vittoria.

_L'ho bruciato ormai._

* * *

><p>Eccomi qua con un'altra songfic, questa volta su dei personaggi di Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan.<p>

Chikage/Kaoru è un pairing che mi è piaciuto fin da subito, quindi ho pensato di dedicare loro una oneshot. Spero vi sia piaciuta! :3

"Goodbye to Alice" (Alice ni Sayonara) è una canzone composta da Nem e cantata dalla VOCALOID2 Megpoid GUMI.


End file.
